


Эр Ворон

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: На левой руке у Рокэ шрам; под ним прячутся два коротких слова, которые теперь никто и никогда не сможет прочитать
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Эр Ворон

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — хэзел (<https://ficbook.net/authors/4063630>)
> 
> По задумке Enco de Krev: «у каждого человека на руке появляются первые слова, которые он услышит от своего соулмейта; у Дика ничего нет»

На левой руке у Рокэ шрам.

На его теле много шрамов, Дик как-то пытался сосчитать — сбился на втором десятке, но этот приметный: под ним прячутся два коротких слова, которые теперь никто и никогда не сможет прочитать. В первом — две буквы, во втором — пять. Дик касается кожи, указательным пальцем пишет пришедшее на ум, но не произносит вслух.

— Ты не помнишь.

Рокэ лежит на спине, голова его чуть запрокинута, утопает в подушке, отчего кажется, он говорит не с ним, но Дик не обижается. Бессмысленно и глупо. А еще можно воспользоваться отрешенностью рассказчика — не только слушать, но и смотреть. Живот и бедра Рокэ разрисованы причудливыми полосами из света и теней — так пляшет огонь жаровни за узорчатой решеткой. Медальон Повелителя Ветра сполз на постель, серебряная цепочка змеится по шее. Дик трогает ямку между ключиц, ведет пальцами к правому соску, очерчивает круг и рисует линию до пупка. Рокэ накрывает его руку ладонью, мешая продолжить. Он устал, хоть не признается в этом, под его рукой пальцам жарко, и в то же время Дик чувствует, как в Рокэ затихают вожделение и пыл, а голод страсти плавится в покой и сладостную негу. Высвободившись, Дик устраивается у Рокэ под боком, улыбается, расслышав едва различимый, благодарный вздох, и гладит шрам на левой руке — тот, что скрывает начертанное.

— ...не помнишь, — голос Рокэ кажется сонным, но Дику верится, что сегодня он услышит историю до конца.

Где-то там, за стенами, грохочет море и беснуется победивший Фельп: пьет, танцует, предается блуду и воспевает любовь. Где-то там, за порогом, кровь, порох, смерть и безобразная ссора, когда они наговорили друг другу лишнего — Рокэ, боявшийся потерять, и Дик, не пожелавший отсиживаться на берегу. Где-то там... в Олларии... в Надоре…

***

О «Нареченных небесами» Дик узнал из поэмы Дидериха. Не поверил, посчитал чудесной выдумкой, коей нет места в житейской суете, и даже пожалел об этом, а потом оказалось, что каждый носит на руке надпись из одного или нескольких слов — печать избранности, обещание, что где-то в мире есть человек, предназначенный судьбой. И кто-то истово верит и ищет всю жизнь, кто-то отрекается, не делает и шага, а кто-то считает дар проклятьем и готов кожу содрать, только бы избавиться от надписи.  
Небесно нареченных в Надоре называли «Повязанными судьбой».  
Матушка, стоило ее спросить, велела немедленно избавить голову и душу от ереси.  
Отец промолчал.  
Эдит и Дейдри были слишком малы.  
Предплечье Айрис обвивала морисская вязь.  
На теле Дика не нашлось и буквы.

В десять лет не страшно думать, что где-то в далеком будущем ему не суждено встретиться с нареченной, и Дик забыл. Но после смерти отца выпросил дозволения присутствовать при ночном бдении и, улучив возможность, закатал рукава отцовской рубашки до локтей. На левой руке еле виднелись слова, написанные на старонадорском языке, который не знала и не могла знать Мирабелла Карлион.

В Лаик о «Нареченных небесами» открыто не говорили, а если случалось увидеть предначертанное другому, отводили взгляд и не выспрашивали. И только две надписи Дик запомнил — Паоло обнажил руку в Старой галерее, а после смеялся над его попытками разгадать чужой язык, у убитого Эстебана был порван рукав, и Дик разглядел, как тают буквы на побелевшей коже.

Слова на теле Алвы зачеркнуты. Словно некто, ведомый судьбой или отчаянно противившийся ей, пытался разбить узы и навсегда порвать связующую нить. Увидев шрам и очертания букв, Дик удивился, как слеп он был в Варасте, когда эр не единожды переодевался в его присутствии, умывался, обнажившись до пояса, и обсыхал, подставив тело солнцу и ветрам, а потом сердце захлестнуло болью осознания, сколь сильно они схожи — Алву кто-то не пожелал любить, его, Дика, никто никогда не полюбит.

— Сожалею.

— Полагаете, я сделал это намеренно? — Алва потер шрам, затем наклонился, сгреб бумаги, валявшиеся перед камином, и кинул их в огонь.

— Нет, я... нет... конечно, не вы. Я...

Дик осел в стоявшее рядом кресло, поднес ко рту сжатый кулак и признался:

— Я не могу. Не могу убить вас.

И поднялся на ноги, стоило Алве подойти, предположил, что теперь придется ответить за все. Но Алва не стал ни спрашивать, ни слушать, усадил его на шкуру у камина, легонько взъерошил волосы, как тогда на Дарамском поле, отчего у Дика защипало в глазах, сам опустился на колени и, взяв за правую руку, принялся осторожно разжимать пальцы, высвобождать кольцо с ядом. Дик и сам бы отдал, но руку свело. А потом оказалось, что ни яд, ни кольцо не важны — Алва попросту смахнул его на пол, склонился и поцеловал в самую сердцевину ладони, в красную отметину, обещавшую в скором времени смениться синевой. Затем перевернул руку и на долгие мгновения прижался губами к шраму. Дик замер.

Они словно поменялись местами, и теперь Алва стоял пред ним, коленопреклоненный, но молчал, запечатывая непроизнесенное поцелуем.

Я, Рокэ Алва, — безмолвно говорил он, касаясь губами кожи, — принимаю тебя, Ричард Окделл, здесь и сейчас таким, каким ты был, есть и будешь, и отдаю себя... таким.

— Эр Рокэ, — прошептал Дик, когда тот свел его руки вместе и прислонился к ним лбом.

— Не эр.

— Монсеньор.

Алва поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза, и у Дика перехватило дыхание. Так на него не смотрел никто и никогда: с бесконечным счастьем обретения и неизбывной тоской утраты.

— Рокэ, — голос не дрогнул. Оборвалась нить, державшая сердце, и оно упало в подставленные ладони, согрелось и забилось вновь...

***

— Впервые мы встретились, когда тебе было года три или четыре. Герцогиня Окделл приехала к мужу и зачем-то привезла тебя.

— Четыре? — Дик сводит брови, пытается, но не может вспомнить.

— Самый счастливый мальчишка на свете. Тебе позволили стучать в барабан.

На губах Рокэ тает улыбка, и на миг Дику кажется, что померещилось.

— А потом мне пришлось вытаскивать тебя из лужи.

— Нет?!

— Да.

— И что ты мне сказал?

В ту первую ночь, ночь несостоявшегося убийства, которую они провели в кабинете, — Дик спал, свернувшись на шкуре перед камином, а Рокэ сторожил его сон — он признался, что на его теле нет ни одной надписи, но ему не нужна жалость, и если Рокэ до сих пор любит «Нареченную небесами», то пусть... Дальше Рокэ не стал слушать, закрыл ему рот ладонью, и больше к тому разговору они не возвращались.

— Ничего.

— Ничего?

— Накануне я напился ледяной воды и не только говорить не мог, но даже шептать. Впрочем, что-то я точно сказал, но вряд ли ты услышал.

— Разве так бывает?

— Бывает.

— Нет. Разве это считается? Я думал, «нареченные...»

— Он думал, — повернувшись на бок, Рокэ ворошит пряди на затылке Дика. — Сотни лет было так, а Ричард Окделл решил, что будет по-другому. Главное не произнести, а быть услышанным.

Дик нежится под ласковой рукой, но промолчать не может:

— Это правда?

— Это жизнь.

Рокэ закрывает глаза, и Дик долго смотрит, потом ложится и шепчет, касаясь губами шрама:

— А что я сказал?..

_...лужа была огромной, как море, о котором однажды рассказал отец, грязно-коричневой со светло-желтой пеной по краям — следами пляски недавнего ливня.  
Дик стоял одной ногой в воде и пытался разглядеть, что блестит на самом дне, под отражениями облаков, лошадей и чахлых деревьев, сквозь муть и сор: монетка, обломок пряжки, пуговица. Он увязал все глубже, вытягивал шею, клонился вперед, пока не потерял равновесие, но не успел испугаться, как что-то больно дернуло за ворот, подхватило, и Дик взлетел._

 _— Эр Ворон! — вскрикнул он, признав спасителя, и рассмеялся, радуясь, что одолел неподатливую «р»._

 _Синеглазый человек, которого надорские солдаты меж собой называли Вороном, дернул уголком рта, лицо его застыло, взгляд похолодел, но Дик не обратил внимания — раскинул руки и снова прокричал:_

 _— Эр Ворон..._

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
